


Person

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Destiel Oneshots (smut-free) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Castiel after becoming human. A 100 words drabble.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots (smut-free) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Person

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for #drabbledaysaturday.

He doesn't know how to be a person, how to live an ordinary life, how to navigate all those _feelings_. He wasn't aware that they aren't the same as emotions or bowel movement. He knew that humans were different from angels on so many levels, but he didn't comprehend how much more complex they are. He looks at Dean and wonders if he managed to act more human, would the hunter finally see him as one, too? Would it make a difference? Would he be able to see him? Really see him? Love him? Now, that he is a man?


End file.
